Good Advice
by literaturehead3
Summary: HG and Myka get a little advice before they go on their first date. Could be considered a continuation of my other fic, Statues With Memories, but this can also stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

**I probably won't continue this either, but enjoy the fluffiest of fluff.**

* * *

"Pete?"

"Huh?" He looked up to see HG standing in the doorway, looking at him expectantly. "Oh hey, HG, What can I do for ya?" He quite liked having someone else around who he could talk about women with and would gladly give HG advice if she need it. She had that look on her face that said she did.

"If you aren't too busy, I require your expert advice," she said, looking down at her feet, actually embarrassed about needing advice. Pete frowned a little, this was obviously something serious. Usually she would just ask the question outright.

"You know you can ask me anything, HG. Hell you pretty much already have." Pete grinned as he remembered some of the funnier questions. "You haven't run out of porn to watch have you? I gave you some good suggestions."

Helena laughed, just as Pete had intended, and relaxed. "Not at all, I'm fairly sure there is a never ending supply of that particular indulgence. No, I wanted to ask you about," She paused and took a breath. "I wanted to ask you. What does one do for a first date? Or any other date for that matter."

Pete chuckled. "Is this your way of asking me out HG?"

"NO!" she cried, affronted at the suggestion. "I'm sorry, Pete. You are an attractive man, but my feelings are otherwise engaged. What I feel towards you is strictly friendship."

"Oh don't be so uptight, I know that. Plus I'm not blind, I've seen you mooning over Myka since you got here."

A faint blush formed on the British woman's face. "Am I really that obvious?"

"I'm pretty sure the only person who hadn't noticed was Myka. She is just about as dense as you are."

"Well!" Helena stalked from her position in the doorway and made as if she was going to punch Pete.

"Hey hey!" Pete jumped out of the way of the half-heated swing. "I'd apologize but it's true. Now, do you want my help or not?"

"I'm desperate to learn. I don't want to disappoint her."

Pete almost felt like squealing, he had hoped that HG and Myka would finally get together. The vibs they sent off had been driving him nuts. Instead though, he clapped his hands together and smiled evilly. "Well, as always, you've come to the right place to learn."

"Wonderful. Myka didn't really explain it well enough." HG sat down on the edge of Pete's bed, eager to learn.

Surprisingly and unbeknownst to Pete and HG, a slightly similar conversation was happening just down the hall.

"Hey, Claudia. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure thing Mykes, what's up?"

"Well, the thing is," Myka said, then paused to clear her throat. "HG, er, Helena and I are kinda maybe sort of going on a date and I didn't really want to talk to Pete or Leena about this, so I was wondering if we could have some girl talk?"

"Oh. My. GOD."

"What?"

"You have to tell me EVERYTHING! When did this happen? Who asked who? I'm so happy for you guys!"

Myka's eye widened with surprise at Claudia's enthusiasm. "Well, she and I were talking yesterday and I asked her."

"Aww that's so precious. You two are so adorbs. So when is the big day? Well maybe you aren't there quite yet, but when are you going on the date?"

"Sometime this weekend. I didn't give her a date, to be honest I'm still not confident that she won't cancel. I mean, why would she want to?" Myka looked down at her feet, one her hands coming up to touch her neck, her classic sign of nervousness. "She's met with so many important people and I'm just, me."

"Myka. Come here," Claudia demanded, standing up and opening her arms to envelop her friend in a hug. "You are amazing and there is no way in the world that HG wouldn't want to be with someone like you, ok?" Myka nodded into Claudia's shoulder and took a shaky breath.

"Thanks, Claud. I guess you are right."

"Dude, of course I'm right." At this Myka laughed and pulled away. Claudia grinned up at Myka, glad to see her equivalent to a sister feeling better.

"I don't even know what she would want to do though! I just feel so out of my league with her. Hell it isn't like Sam and I went on actual date dates. That would have been a little too obvious."

"Is this like technically your first date Myka?"

"No," Myka said shaking her head. "I did go on one in high school, but that was so long ago."

"Well I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure the point is just to spend time with the person you like. Just find something you share in common and do that. I'm sure the two of you share plenty of stuff."

"That's true. Thank you again Claudia. I'll come up with something." Her confidence renewed, Myka walked out of Claudia's room. She smiled to herself as she made her way to her room. Myka had never been the most confident person when it came to herself, but Claudia had helped, a lot more than Myka would probably ever admit. Lost in her thoughts Myka barely noticed where she was going until practically running over HG, who was making a quick exit from Pete's room.

"Oh, Myka, darling. Hello," Helena said distractedly.

"Helena! I didn't see you there." The two looked at each other and Myka grinned sheepishly. They both stood there, neither one entirely sure what to say. They hadn't really talked about the impending date, despite both looking forward to it. Myka crossed her arms and backed up to let HG pass. "Here, I'm in your way."

Helena smiled and reached out, tugging on one of Myka's arms. "You are never in my way." She succeeded in uncrossing Myka's arms and managed to capture one of Myka's hands. "In fact I was leaving Pete room after some," Helena paused, searching for the right word. "fascinating advice to find you."

Myka smiled and entwined her fingers with Helena's. "Do I want to know what kind of advice?"

"Well it pertained to this weekend, so you might."

"Oh? What's going on this weekend? Nothing too interesting, because I have plans," Myka teased.

Helena frowned. "Well those plans shall just have to be postponed as you and I are going on a date."

"I know, silly, I was just joking." Helena smiled and pulled Myka closer, using her empty hand to pull Myka's lips to hers. Myka hummed into the kiss and squeezed Helena's hand gently. Again Myka marveled at just how right this moment felt.

"Hey lovebirds, save it for later!" Pete yelled from his vantage point on his bed. Myka pulled away, startled.

"Oh shove it, Lattimer."

"Helena, you mean shut it," Myka automatically corrected.

"Yes thank you, Myka. I'll try to remember." Helena smiled and walked away, whisking Myka along with her. Pete smiled to himself, happy for his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**I make references to my other story, Statues with Memories. In case you haven't read that because you probably should. And with this I'm done again. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Myka paced back and forth in front of the mirror. She wasn't sure where exactly Helena was taking her. This made her nervous. Myka had been instructed to "wear comfortable clothing" by HG, but she still had no idea where she would get carted off to.

"Myka, dude, you need to chill out," said Claudia, watching Myka's pacing with amusement. "Trust me, you'll like what HG has planned."

Myka turned, her eyes flashing. "You know where she is going to take me!"

"Yes, but I'm under strict orders to not tell you. I was only told to make sure that you were appropriate clothing, which you are."

"But I'm just wearing my normal clothes."

Claudia winked. "Which is exactly what HG wanted."

"If you say so," Myka sighed. "What time is it?" Claudia smiled and looked at the clock. Just then a doorbell rang downstairs.

"Well I'd say it's date time, girl. Go get 'em tiger. Oh wait. You are dating HG now. Did NOT need to think about that." Claudia scrunched up her face and waved her hands at Myka. "Go, go, go. Leave me to erase those images from my brain in peace." Myka laughed and quickly exited her room. She practically fell down the steps, she took them so fast. Myka felt like a teenager all over again and the anticipation had been killing her.

There, at the bottom of the stairs, stood Helena. Myka's heart gave a small jump as their eyes met and Helena broke into a grin. It was one of those moments that neither of them would forget. Then Myka noticed the picnic basket Helena was carrying. She raised her eyebrow as she took the last step to reach the hallway. "Are we going to have a picnic?" Myka asked skeptically.

"Well, yes, but it'll be fun. I promise," Helena said and grabbed one of Myka's hands. "Come on, I don't want what I set up to go to waste!" Myka allowed HG to pull her outside and, surprisingly, to a path at the back of the Bed and Breakfast.

"HG, where does this go?"

"Have you never been out back here?" Helena cried incredulously. She turned, seemingly at random, leading Myka deeper into the foliage.

"I've never really had the need," explained Myka. "It is lovely though."

"Yes, it is. I've often come out here when I need to think," Helena said wistfully. "Nature has always been my respite from the world." Abruptly the small forest ended and a field of grass spread out under Myka's feet.

Myka gasped. "Helena, this is wonderful." Helena laughed and let go of Myka's hand, running a little ways into the field, the picnic basket bobbing along with her. A slight wind ruffled Helena's hair as Myka watched. Helena spread out her arms and spun around in a circle.

"Come on Myka! Help me set up!" Myka walked over to Helena and together they set up the picnic. It was a simple enough meal, just sandwiches, lemonade, and fruit. The perfect meal for late spring or early summer.

Just something about the absolute care-freeness that Helena showed made the day absolutely special. Myka had rarely seen her like this, usually HG was full of what could only be described as British reserve, but today she seemed to have let that part of herself go. HG smiled gently at Myka as she ate the last strawberry. "It seems I didn't bring enough food, darling. Had I known I would have brought more."

Myka smiled back and scooted closer to HG. "This has been perfect, Helena. And honestly I'm stuffed." Helena nodded and gave a huff as she leaned back, closing her eyes. "Are you going to take a nap?"

Helena opened one eye to see Myka peering down at her. "I figured that's what one does on nice afternoons. Here," Helena said, opening her arms. "Come down and join me."

"Really?" Myka said in fake astonishment.

Helena pouted. "Please?"

Myka blushed and sunk to Helena's chest, the British woman wrapping her arms gently around her. "Fine. I suppose this won't be too bad." Myka could feel Helena chuckle and she sighed. There was no real point in pretending she wasn't having one of the best times of her life. Besides, the sun felt so nice and Helena was warm and soft. Without really trying to Myka feel asleep. Helena noticed the change in Myka's breathing and smiled gently. It was nice, to be trusted so completely. She had thought, when she requested to be bronzed, that she would never be able to think straight or be able to trust others and to have them trust her. Helena has also never known about being able to hear others through the metal. When she looked back on her time before the bronzing, there was so much that Helena had not known. Not that it really would have changed her mind or actions if she did know what she did now. She had lived through roughly three lifetimes. Listened to three different people describe their lives and listened to them read to her. They all started out with just the books, but like Myka they had started to share their lives. HG had listened to their worries, triumphs, and other matters they had held dear. As she thought about those who had read to her, Helena absent-mindedly ran her fingers through Myka's curls.

The woman who read to Helena before Myka was named Rebecca. Helena tried to remember the last day she had heard that woman's voice. The many days got fuzzy, the clearest memories being of the beginning and end days. The middle was all muddled, the brain, it seemed, could only take so much before it lost information. Helena pressed her other hand to her eyes, the strain too much for her. Slowly, she reminded herself, she had to take this whole process slowly. Myka shifted slightly in her sleep, digging her face into Helena's cleavage. Distracted from her thoughts by Myka's movements Helena opened her eyes and looked at the sleeping woman. Myka's face was buried into Helena's chest. Her shallow breath hitting Helena. HG flushed, trying not to move, but feeling the most inappropriate desire to wake Myka up with less than noble intentions. She scolded herself, it was not proper on the first date.

Myka murmured something and stretched, her hand coming up to rest on something soft. In her drowsiness, Myka squeezed. Helena shot up, knocking Myka over. In that instant Myka realized what she had done. "Oh crap, Helena, I'm sorry. I was half-asleep. I-I-" she stammered, not sure of what to say.

Helena smoothed her hair and said calmly, "It's alright, darling. I perfectly understand. It could have happened to anyone really."

"Yeah. Sorry I fell asleep. You are just so comfortable," Myka said a blush appearing on her cheeks. It seemed that she could never stop blushing around HG.

"You are adorable when you sleep darling. It was lovely to watch," Helena said sincerely.

"Well ok," Myka said, standing up. "It's getting pretty late, isn't it?" Helena looked up and was surprised to see that the sun was making it's long fall towards the end of the sky. The pink and red hues almost matching Myka's cheeks.

"It seems like it will be a nice day tomorrow" Helena pointed out.

Myka chuckled and chanted, "Red sky in the morning, sailors take warning, red sky at night, a sailor's delight. I didn't know they had that when you were growing up."

Helena frowned. "They didn't. I merely knew out of simple observations on the weather patterns."

"Oh, of course, my apologies. I forgot what a mighty brain I am dealing with," Myka teased. Helena stuck out her tongue and Myka laughed. "Come on, we'd better get back before Artie sends out a search party." Myka held out her hands to Helena and pulled her up from the ground gently, but didn't let go of HG's hands. "Today was wonderful HG."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I wasn't truly sure of the proper protocol so I had to ask Pete. This was mostly his idea," Helena confessed.

Myka smiled and nodded. "Well next time I'd like to see what you would come up with by yourself, if you don't mind."

"There is going to be a next time?"

Myka laughed and leaned over, kissing Helena on her forehead. "Yes, you dolt."

Helena frowned and rubbed her forehead. "There is no need to treat me like a child. I was merely expressing my surprise and excitement in knowing that I did a good enough job to take you out upon a second da-" Helena's explanation was cut off by Myka capturing her lips. Though surprised at first, HG gave in and extracted her right hand from Myka's in order to gently pull Myka closer. After a moment or two, Myka drew back, resting her forehead on Helena's.

"I have to admit I've been wanting to do that for a while," she said, her mouth curving into a grin.

Darling, so have I. Though I had been informed that it was against the rules to do on a first date."

Myka shrugged. "Dating rules are the only rules in life that I don't feel the need to follow. I think that they are kind of stupid, actually."

"Another interesting difference in the modern woman I suppose I shall have to learn," mused HG. "It is good to know there is some liberation that has happened."

"I'm sure there are plenty more changes that you just haven't encountered yet. Now come on." Myka tugged Helena's hand to pull her off the blanket. Together they picked up the containers and put it all back into the picnic basket. Myka then captured Helena's hand again and together they walked back to the Bed and Breakfast. By the time they made it to the door, stars were already starting to appear and the sun was almost hidden. Myka noted how nice it was to hold Helena's hand. It was so soft and warm. Helena's hand was different to hold than Sam's. Hers was smaller, but still it slightly reminded Myka of the times she could actually hold Sam's hand. Which wasn't often, but it was nice when it did happen. Myka smiled to herself at the memories.

"MYKES!" came cry from inside and suddenly she was being crushed by Pete.

"Get off of me!" Myka cried, despite her laughter.

"You both were gone for so long, Artie was getting worried. Wait.. Today was date day, wasn't it?" Pete said, letting go of Myka to look at Helena. "HG!" Pete bounced over to her and playfully hit the Brit's shoulder. "You sly dog. What did I tell you about the first date?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Pete grinned. "You aren't supposed to do it on the first date!"

"I know," Helena said, her face wrinkled in confusion. "We didn't "do it" as you so crudely put it."

Pete frowned. "What? Then why were you gone so long?"

Myka blushed. "I fell asleep, actually." Helena smiled and reached over to claim the hand she held before. "Plus it was a nice day out, Pete."

"You never nap," Pete stated.

"I've never had a very comfortable pillow before," Myka explained, nudging HG's shoulder. "Helena is very comfortable, you know." HG blushed as Pete clapped his hands in excitement.

"You two! Are! So! CUTE!" He yelled running back inside the Bed & Breakfast. Helena and Myka simultaneously rolled their eyes at Pete's antics.

"That man is crazy," Helena chuckled. Myka nodded and walked towards the door. Together they stood on the step for a second.

"Are you ready to face the insanity?" Myka asked.

"As long as I'm with you," Helena replied honestly, eliciting a blush from Myka. They walked in and the door shut behind them.


End file.
